vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Kouen Ren
|-|Base= |-|Full Djinn Equip Astaroth= |-|Full Djinn Equip Agares= Summary Kouen Ren (練 紅炎, Ren Kōen) is the Kou Empire's former First Imperial Prince. He was the General Commander of the Kou Empire's Western Subjugation Army and also the Governor of Balbadd when Balbadd was controlled by the Kou Empire. Kouen is the owner of three Djinns, Agares, Astaroth and Phenex. He is a Dungeon Capturer, having successfully captured three Dungeons and is one of Judar's King Vessels. When the Kou Empire's Civil War ended, he was supposedly beheaded as the leader of the rebel army but he survived. Aladdin has faked Kouen's execution by using his magic to cast a water screen to trick everyone. This was requested by Hakuryuu, who wanted Kouen to remain living. Kouen is now living in Samon Island, which is owned by the Kou Empire, along with his brothers. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 6-B, 6-B with Extreme Magic Name: Kouen Ren Origin: Magi - Labyrinth of Magic Gender: Male Age: 29 Classification: Human, dungeon capturer, Kou Empire prince, Leader of the Western Subjugation army Powers and Abilities: |-|Base=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Curse Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Sealing, (With The Ring of Admonition), Healing, Life Manipulation (Phoenix is a Life Djinn), Skilled Swordsman, Magoi Manipulation, Acausality (Type 4), Resistance to Soul Manipulation, Curse Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, (Half of Hakuryuu ruhk when he fell into depravity is mixed with Kouen and thus making him unaffected by Sacred Palace Sinbad rewriting the Ruhk). |-|Djinn Equip: Astaroth=Fire Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation, Can weapon equip, Can djinn equip, Can use metal vessels, Can absorb fire, Flight. |-|Djinn Equip: Agares=Earth Manipulation, Flight. Attack Potency: At least Small Country level (Should be comparable to Alibaba), Country level with Extreme Magic (Broke Medium's Borg alongside Alibaba) Speed: FTL (Speed-blitzed Alibaba. Can keep up with other Djinn Users) Lifting Strength: Class G Striking Strength: Small Country Class Durability: Small Country level via power scaling Stamina: Extremely high Range: Unknown Standard Equipment: His metal vessels (Agares, Astaroth, Phenex), his sword Intelligence: Very high Weaknesses: Overusing his magoi reverts him back to base. Feats: Has created volcanoes (City level) Notable Attacks/Techniques: Astaroth: Kouen's most used vessel. Kouen can equip Astraoth, which then gives Kouen an overall increase in power, flight and fire attributes and fire and heat absorption. * Explosive Sword: 'His sword explodes and implodes whatever it strikes, being large enough to destroy 6 black djinn *'Extreme Magic: A metal vessel user's strongest attack. *'Astor Inqerad' (Flying White Flash Dragon from Purgatory): Kouen summons a giant white dragon that has inextinguishable flames. Agares: Kouen's second vessel. Kouen can equip Agares, which then gives Kouen an overall increase in power, flight and earth attributes. * Earth Manipulation: 'Kouen can manipulate the earth to throw massive pillars or shoot out large earth spikes *'Volcanos: Kouen can pull out earth pillars that can create volcanoes with Agares that cause massive damage and also work as great recharger for his fire based vessel. Phoenix: One of Kouen's vessels. There isn't much known about this metal vessel other than it can heal and has the ring of admonition. * The Ring of Admonition: Using Phenex's power Kouen puts inside the target's body an Egg that is warmed by target's bloodlust. In the moment the enemy has concrete intention and confidence, the egg cracks to create magic ring around his head and isolate bloodlust from his body. If the target is trying to move while the nerves are being sealed, the curse may leave him in agony * Organ/Limb Transfer: Kouen can transfer organs or limbs from one person to another Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Magi Category:Fire Users Category:Sword Users Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Earth Users Category:Healers Category:Magic Users Category:Royal Characters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Flight Users Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Summoners Category:Explosion Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Energy Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Curse Users Category:Mind Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Acausal Characters